


Пепел войны

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рою снятся сны о войне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел войны

Худший из его кошмаров - сон об Ишваре.  
Этот сон постоянно возвращается, и штатный мозгоправ понимающе кивает и говорит - да, да, это обычно, вам нужно отвлечься, вам нужен отпуск, глубокий сон, покой. Никакой работы, долгие прогулки; это проходит, это война, вы же понимаете - война, мы все больны ей, мы все на ней умерли.  
И когда этот издёрганный мальчишка - ранняя седина, ввалившиеся больные глаза, уродливый шрам от ожога на небритой впалой щеке, белый халат поверх аместрийской военной формы, - дрожащими руками прописывает ему снотворное, Рой смотрит на его часы, которые лежат на столе рядом с пресс-папье. На крышке - глубокая вмятина, цепочка свернулась маленькой серебряной змейкой, - и всё, что Рой слышит, это их тиканье, чёткий механический звук, заменивший Алхимикам живой стук сердца.  
Снотворное действует отлично: сны становятся ярче, глубже, вырваться из них невозможно, пока не настанет утро.  
Каждую ночь Рой снова и снова подставляет ладони под струйку мутной воды, и Хьюз, который держит жестяной ковш, улыбается Мустангу и говорит: посмотри. Вода стекает с рук Роя красной, и сколько он ни трёт ладони, кровь никак не хочет смываться.   
Посмотри, улыбается Хьюз, наверное, тебе лучше надеть перчатки, а то вдруг кто-нибудь увидит, - но и сквозь перчатки проступают красные пятна; а потом налетает горячий ветер и приносит запах горящего мяса и чёрные хлопья жирной сажи, которые оседают на лице Роя, на его волосах. И Хьюз, улыбаясь, говорит: тебе никогда не отмыться.

Хьюз не алхимик, и ему нет нужды торговаться ни с самим собой, ни с мирозданием. Никакого принципа равновесия, никаких невидимых чаш весов - бери, когда захочешь, и не задумывайся о том, что придётся отдать взамен; отдавай так же щедро, как берёшь; никаких рассчётов и никаких сожалений.  
Он берёт пепел, оставшийся от Роя, и щедро льёт в него свою спокойную нежность, и создаёт человека из пыли и грязи, как древний аместрийский бог. Это древней, чем алхимия, это дикая, изначальная магия, солёная и горячая, как кровь.   
Руки Хьюза касаются каждого дюйма его тела, каждую ночь Хьюз лепит его заново: ступни, голени, бёдра, живот и рёбра, шея и лицо; а потом склоняется над ним, прижимается губами к его рту и вдыхает в него жизнь - и засыпает рядом, лбом уткнувшись в его плечо.

И Рой снова остаётся один на один с темнотой, и Ишвар возвращается.  
Из черноты тяжёлого сна встают красные развалины на жёлтом песке, глаза слезятся от пыли и безжалостного солнца, и выстрелы за дюнами становятся всё ближе, и выкрики на чужом гортанном языке.  
Ишварские пули прошивают Роя насквозь.  
Он мечется по постели, стонет, и Маэс наваливается сверху, прижимает его к сбитым простыням, шепчет: всё в порядке, Рой, это сон, я здесь, и ты здесь, всё давно кончилось, это сон, слышишь? Рой пытается пробиться из глубины красно-жёлтого раскалённого кошмара наверх, к голосу Хьюза, распахивает невидящие безумные глаза, но Ишвар никуда не исчезает, и навалившееся сверху тело Хьюза такое тяжёлое, будто он мёртв, и Рой кричит, его пальцы сами собой складываются для щелчка на секунду раньше, чем он понимает, что война прошла, и ишварские песчаные бури уже успели добела вылизать кости умерших на ней и развеять память о них над дюнами.

И, как тысячи других оставшихся в живых - обожжённых, измученных, иссушённых жаром пустыни и тупой, беспричинной, приказом свыше предписанной ненавистью к тем, чьи глаза и кожа отличны от твоих по цвету, - как тысячи сломанных, отработанных деталей военной машины Аместрис, - каждую ночь Рой гибнет на давно отгремевшей войне, и воскресает, и, воскреснув, плачет от беспомощной зависти к тем, кто действительно умер тогда.


End file.
